mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Doctor Strange/Arkady, Angelus
Having many tricks up to his sleeve, this doctor sports many iconic magic attacks such as the ''Eye Of Aggomotto and the Bolts of Balthakk. It has varied effects through its attacks, but seem to contain more projectiles than physical Specials.'' ) |Image = File:ArkadyStrangePort.png |Creator = Arkady, Angelus & Volzilla |Downloadlink = The Mugen Multiverse |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Dr. Strange is a 6-button character, using its and buttons to perform Kicks and Punches, respectively. The character has around 6 collision boxes per sprite, those being mostly precise to the sprites. Dr. Strange seems to be a projectile-based character, possessing only one physical Special Attack: The Mystic Sword, a multi-hitting attack. Other than that, Strange sports 5 Special Projectiles: The Munnipoor's Maze, a simple laser-like attack; The Eye of Aggomotto, an eye-like (hence the name), non-moving projectile that appears in different places depending on the button pressed; The Flames of the Faultine, a projectile with a slower startup, but with a knockdown effect; The Daggers of the Denak, a freezing projectile with the same startup as the Flames of the Faultine; And finally, the Bolts of Balthakk, a laser-like projectile with slow startup (the slowest of its Specials), but reasonable damage and an instant knockdown. The character also possess two movement Specials: Teleport, a Special that teleports the character to set places in the battlefield and Illusion, a completely invincible 'dash' that goes about a screen of distance and can be made to both directions. Dr. Strange possesses 4 Hypers (classed as Normal Attacks according to the M.U.G.E.N. Engine): The Mystic Maelstrom, a big green beam of energy; The Spells Of Vishanti, a long-lasting counterattack that works on both sides; The Conjurer's Cone, on which Dr. Strange teleports the enemy to various different dimensions, with notable inhabitants of each dimension (such as Shuma-Gorath and Dormammu) attacking the enemy. The character also owns a Hyper called Enchantments, that is in reality a random redirector to seven other Hypers, namely: The Shield of Seraphim, a Super Armor Hyper that makes Strange unknockable (and undefeatable) for the duration of the move, as well as reducing to a minimum quantity the hitstun attacks cause to him; The Crimson Bands of Cyttorak, a Hyper that multiplies all of Dr. Strange's attacks' damage by 1.5; The Vapours of Valtorr that, alongside dealing damage at the start, makes Dr. Strange invisible for the duration of the move, only visible when a attack hitbox hits the opponent (even though Dr. Strange itself is invisible, its afterimages are not, making his jump, as well as Illusion, show up his position); The Grace of Hoggoth, a passive counter that, once the opponent hits Dr. Strange, the opponent gets teleported just behind Dr. Strange. Said counter can be activated multiple times; The Astral Projection, a Hyper that makes Strange completely invincible -but incapable of attack - for the duration of the Hyper; The Images of Ikonn, a Hyper that creates 6 clones of Dr. Strange, only to trick the opponent since none of the clones can attack the enemy; And finally the Rings of Raggadorr, another passive counter that pushes the opponent, as well as dealing damage, once the opponent hits Dr. Strange. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | }} | / versions: | }} || }} | | }} | | }} | | }} || }} or | | }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'General' Videos Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with a Super Jump Category:Characters that cannot run Category:Characters made by Arkady Category:Characters made by Volzilla Category:Characters made by Angelus Silverhead Category:Character collaborations Category:Characters made in 2013 }}